black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa
|birth_place = Bangkok, Thailand |job = Rapper |position = Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocalist |instruments = Ukulele |years = 2016–present |agency = YG Entertainment |associated = BLACKPINK |signature = }} "Enjoy living life to the fullest." - Lalisa Manoban Lalisa Manoban (birth name: Pranpriya Manoban, born March 27, 1997) better known by her stage name, Lisa, is a Thai singer and dancer, currently active in South Korea. She is a member of the K-pop girl group, Blackpink. Life and Career Lisa's birth name is Pranpriya Manoban and she was born in Bangkok, Thailand, she later legally changed her name to Lalisa Manoban. Lisa's biological mother's and father's names are publically unknown, her stepfather is Marco Bruschweiler, a swiss-born world class chef, currently active in Thailand. Growing up, Lalisa Manoban participated in many dance performances in her home country before making a successful audition to the YG Entertainment Competition in 2010 when she was 13 years old. She ranked first in the said competition, and was offered to become a trainee of the said recording label. After recieving an offer by YG to become a trainee under the recording label, she agreed to become a trainee, and subsequently moved to South Korea, to begin her training which lasted five years. During Manoban's YG trainee years, she was a member of a dance group named We Zaa Cool along with fellow Thai K-pop trainees, Bambam (GOT7) and Ten (NCT). In 2016, she took the stage name of Lisa and became the main dancer, main rapper and the maknae of K-pop girl group, Blackpink. She is the first YG Entertainment artist of Thai descent. Blackpink made their debut on August 8, 2016, with the singles, Boombayah and Whistle. Filmography 'Pre-Debut Video' *We Za Cool’s Dance Videos 'Music Video Appearance' *Taeyang – Ringa Linga (2013) 'Commercials' *NONA90N – Lisa & Bobby + B.I (2014) *NONA90N – Behind The Scenes (2015) *NONA90N – 2015 FW (2015) *NONA9ON - Lisa & Bobby (2017) *NONA9ON - Summer isn't over yet (2018) 'Television Shows' Video Gallery File:예능연구소 직캠 블랙핑크 마지막처럼 리사 Focused @쇼!음악중심 20170715 AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST BLACKPINK LISA-2|As If It's Your Last focus. File:NONAGON - 2015 FW|NONAGON 2015 FW File:NONAGON - 2016 FW|NONAGON 2016 FW File:NONAGON - 2017 SS ‘THE VOID'|NONAGON 2017 SS "THE VOID" File:NONAGON - 2017 FW 'LOVE KILLS’|NONAGON 2017 FW "LOVE KILLS" File:NONAGON - SS 2018 ‘SUMMER ISN’T OVER YET’|NONAGON SS 2018 ‘SUMMER ISN’T OVER YET’ File:WHO'S THAT GIRL???|Who's That Girl? File:Getitbeauty2017 선공개 화장품 만수르 블랙핑크 리사, 뷰티 크리에이터 도전! 170816 EP.23|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #1 File:Getitbeauty2017 선공개 리액션 핵귀여운 블랙핑크 리사 뷰티템 ′언박싱′ 170816 EP.23|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #2 File:Getitbeauty2017 선공개 리사가 직접 ′마지막처럼′ 리사 커버 메이크업 170816 EP.23|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #3 File:Getitbeauty2017 블랙핑크 리사의 립스틱 & 블러셔 핫신상 언박싱 170816 EP.23-2|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #4 File:4개국어 능력자(!) 리사의 수준급 외국어 실력, 니혼고 조또! 아는 형님 87회|Running Man #1 File:블랙핑크 '춤꾼' 리사♡ 태국 유행 춤으로 흥 대폭발(!) 아는 형님 87회-1|Running Man #2 File:리사가 화장할 때 듣는 말(!) 힌트는 신서유기!? (장훈 자퇴) 아는 형님 87회|Running Man #3 File:저주 풀기 댄스 삐걱 접신춤(!?) 추는 댄싱머신 토시오( 쌈자) 아는 형님 87회|Running Man #4 File:BLACKPINK - LISA '뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)' FOCUSED CAMERA-0|DDU-DU DDU-DU focus. File:LISA X CRAZY - "X ACADEMY TEASER VIDEO 3”|X Academy Teaser Video #1 File:HOONY, DK, LISA X HITECH, CRAZY - "X ACADEMY TEASER VIDEO 4"|X Academy Teaser Video #2 Official links * Category:Members Category:Lisa Category:Rapper Category:Dancer Category:BLACKPINK